


Every Year of Every Day

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last week of March is the most boring for Touya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Year of Every Day

Every year, the last week of March, Yukito is often absent from the palace, assisting the queen and the princess with the birthday ceremony, preparing the princess for another year where she is cleansed and purified by the waters. Touya doesn’t begrudge Yukito his responsibilities, far from it. As the crown prince himself, he too has many responsibilities. 

All the same, that last week of March is probably the most boring of his entire year. He sits idle for hours, his mind elsewhere, unable to focus on anything else, counting down the moments when Yukito will return from the reservoir, exhausted and his hair slightly wet from the waters there. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he says, every year, every day of that one week in March leading up to April first. And he always says it in that gentle, humorous way of his – the way that tells Touya that he isn’t sorry at all, only grateful that Touya is always there waiting for him, holding out a fresh cloak and towel.


End file.
